Our Tale is Different from Romeo & Juliets
by Stella Lockheart
Summary: She is afraid that their tale is to much alike Romeo & Juliet and decides to break up with him. But six years laters she happens to meet him again with their daughter. Will they get a second chance at love. Stella/Noctis


**Title:**Our Tale is Different from Romeo & Juliets  
**Author: **Stella Lockheart  
**Pairing: **Stella x Noctis,  
**Prompt: **008 To a Play  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **None really  
**Authors Note: **A piece for my 30 Dates (plus Bonus) Oneshots/Chaptered Pieces.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

She has always hated Shakespearean plays.

She has always found to tragic for her taste and they usually remind how tragic her life is, and she knows that this one is going to remind her of her romance with Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Despite the fact that she knows that they are both still alive.

But it's just the concept of a girl and boy falling for each other despite the bitter rivalry between their families.

She supposes that she has fallen for the Caelum heir, and she silently knows that he feels the same way. In the way that he looks at her, and he silently knows that she is going to be attending to this play as well.

After all he is the heir to Caelum Industries, and she knows that a lot of famous and/or rich people will be attending to this play. Caelumfamily is definitely one of the richest families in Tenebrae.

"We are here Miss Fleuret," Marcus says opening the door of the limo for her. She instantly moves to step out of the car.

Silver high heels hitting the soft pavement ground and she can already see couples dress in the finest suits and dresses already head into the Opera House.

Although it is mostly for plays now, considering the last time there was an Opera in this particular building had been fifty years ago. The people who run the place now are known for their skills in drama and plays.

Only picking the best.

Her violet –blue eyes widen lightly as she notice a familiar male dress in a suit, with a red silk shirt. She notices three males standing closely next to him causing her to wonder if they are his bodyguards.

Although he can feel his eyes on her for a movement before the man with glasses lead him towards the balcony where he will be watching the play from.

She can only be silently grateful for the fact that none of her family members has decided to attend, and that she is the only representing her family.

"This way miss," a soft voice says causing her to instantly glance at the man dress in a uniform, and she instantly follows him to the balcony that she will be in.

She notices that Noctis was three balconies to the right from the one that she would be staying in. "Are you the only one who is attending?" the man questions.

"Yes I am," she responds causing the man to nod before leaving her alone. She is honestly grateful for the fact when she notices the play starting on time.

Although that still doesn't stop from her occasionally glancing at the balcony she knows that he will be in, before turning her attention back to stage.

She half wonders if she should start laughing at the irony of the people who they chose to play Romeo and Juliet.

Romeo being a young dark haired gentleman while Juliet was a blond hair girl no older than the actor that they have chosen for Romeo.

She honestly couldn't help but to think of the play in a slightly new light. She still hated the play, but she couldn't help but to see herself as Juliet and Noctis as Romeo.

The passion between the two people, who believe that they are in love with each other despite the fact that they only know each other for a week at the most.  
At least with her and Noctis they have known each other for a couple of years considering that they went to same University together.

She honesty wasn't surprise when Noctis made some indirect move to pass a message to her during the intermission. Telling her to meet him at their park.

She honestly found herself nodding, knowing that she would have to tell him. Telling him that she wants to break up with him.

Regardless of the fact that she is still in love with him, but she also knows that it was extremely unlikely that they will get their own happy ever after.

That their relationship would probably be a lot alike Romeo and Juliet in every single way even in the respect it would end in tragedy. Watching the tragic ending of the play only makes her will of breaking up with him so much stronger.

"Did you enjoy the play," Marcus questioned politely opening the door to the limo as she walk closer to the dark car.

"Yes," she lies. "Marcus, I want to go Crystalix Park."

Marcus frown lightly knowing who she is going to see at the park, but chose to say nothing. Nor does he have any plans to tell any of her family members or anyone else for that matter.

The drive to Crystalix part was pretty short only about ten minutes away from the Open House. She can already see the large crystals of different colors that seem to have a soft glow.

She can already see Noctis waiting for her on one of the paths still dress in his dark suit and silken shirt. Not like she has really expected him to change into something more comfortable. He rarely does, especially when they decide to meet each other after an event of some kind.

"Hey," she mutters as soon as she got closer to him, but none of the less stay a bit of the distance away from him.

Noctis frowns lightly, as he studies her."Is something wrong?"

"I think we should break up with each other," she replies looking up at him. He can see his eyes widen a bit at that remark. "I think we both know that we are just kidding ourselves. Our families will never agree to our relationship and sooner or later they will find out."

Noctis frowns, "We knew what we were getting ourselves into the moment that we agree to our relationship."

"We were sixteen Noctis," she exclaims almost desperately. "We were both wanted to rebel against our families, but I don't want to end up like Juliet, and that's the only future I see if I stay with you. Regardless of the fact I know that I am in love you."

"We aren't Romeo and Juliet, Stella," he remarks.

"But we are a lot like them," she replies making a move to step backwards. "I'm sorry Noctis, and I know that you will always have my heart but I just see this ending well."

She can feel the tears rolling down her face as soon as she turn around to walk back to the car, and she can already see Marcus concern gaze as she came closer.

He didn't say anything but simply open the door to the limo for her. She honestly wonders if she made the right choice.

**-the end**

**please review. **


End file.
